Final Destination 4: A whole different ball game
by Mr.Books
Summary: You know the Drill ! A girl has a horrifying vision of a carnival accident and saves herself and ten other friends.Now death is coming back to get them in gruesome ways. But now their is a twist that they must figure out before their all 6 ft under.r


**Final Destination 4**

It was a warm spring Miami night when 9 teenage friends where walking around the Miami Dade county Youth fair. These people were: Jannesa who had brown hair and beautiful green eyes, Tim who was Jannesa's boy friend he was very muscular and had brown hair, Zoe who was Janessa's friend and had blond hair and brown eyes, Jake who was Zoe's Boy friend and was a lacrosse buff with red hair, Pam who was a rocker with a dozen piercings (some more visible then others) , Karen who was basically the opposite of Pam (fake tan, fake boobs, blond hair, preppy) but somehow the still managed to be good friends, Tina who was a black girl with corn rows and a big behind, her boyfriend Jules who was bald a very muscular, lastly there was the 2 identical twins Lenny and Owen who were the school nerds but they had a lot of friends they both had red hair.

As they were walking through crowded midway Lenny asked "What do you guys wanna do" through mouth fulls of cotton candy.

"I wanna go on some rides man." said Tim.

"That's a great idea Tim." Said Zoe as Jake squeezed her little butt.

"Oh no." said Pam "your not getting me to go on one of those deathtraps."

"Oh come on Pam it'll be awesome" said Karen.

"And besides we wont go on anything to rough." said Jannesa.

"Ok I'll go but only on one ride" said Pam.

They all cheered.

The group decided to go on the ride known as the Zipper. The Zipper is a ride that has about 20 plus cage like seats hooked on to one big wheel. Jannesa had lied to Pam saying that they wouldn't pick a rough ride, because this ride literally flung you this way and that way when you were sitting in the cage. When they got in line they saw to kids who went to they're school. Mellissa and Justin where making out when the group got in line behind them. "Hay what's up man" Justin said to Jake as he pulled away from Mellissa's grasp. Justin and Jake gave each other a high five. They were old lacrosse buddies. Justin was you typical hot school jock with blond hair. And Mellissa was well was your typical Queen B Bitch. She had brownish reddish hair and a hot body.

"So you guys ready for this ride?" said Justin enthusiastically.

"Hell Ya" screamed Jules and Tina in unison.

"I'm not" said Pam coldly.

"Listen Pam" said Lenny "the chances of this ride braking is 1 to a million, I mean the physics are just imposable to brake, these rides are built per-"

"Shut the Fuck up" said Jules "Your boring me with this science shit."

"Sorry" said Lenny defensively

"Chill dude I was just playin wit you." said Jules laughing.

The ride stopped and the people got out. Some of them looked like they were about to barrf thought Jannesa. The operator opened the queue and let them in.

"Here we go" squealed Karen.

She always gets hyped up about the dumbest things thought Jannesa stepping into her cage along with Tim.

Jake and Zoe sat together, Pam and Karen sat together, Tina and Jules sat together, Lenny and Owen sat together, and Justin and Mellissa sat together (still making out as the ride started).

As the ride started Jannesa could hear loud techno music coming out of two sub woofers that were as big as her car. As the ride increased speed Jannesa screamed as she an Tim were geting flipped numerous times.

All of a sudden Jannesa heard a loud electrical explosion coming from one of the speakers. She heard Mellissa give a blood curtailing scream. Sparks flew into Mellissa's and Justin's cage and electrocuted Justin. Then the hinges on Mellissa's cage detached and the screaming Mellissa and the cage flung into a near by pizza booth and exploded. There was mass pandemonium on the ground as people in the line of the Zipper ran away in numerous directions. Jannesa heard Tina scream "Get me the fuck off of this fucking ride". The operator was trying to stop the ride but the controls gave off a mini explosion and the operator was flung onto the controls making the Zipper go even faster. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Lenny and Owen as their cage was flung onto the top of the Drop of Fear impaling both of them. Jannesa only heard screaming, screaming, and even more screaming. Pam and Karen's cage came loose on one hinge and the other was hanging onto the wheel, as the Zipper threw off a few more cages with their screaming passengers inside. The lap bar on their cage came loose and both of them fell onto the cage door opening it and sending Pam to her death 30 feet below. Karen hung onto the cage gritting and screamed for her life as her cage was going upside down. Karen's manicured nails broke and she fell to the ground. She was still alive when the cage came crashing down on her crushing her instantly.

In Tina's cage she and Jules were trying to scream for help but they were over powered by all the screaming on the ground below. "We're gonna die" moaned Tina. On queue the cage broke off of its hinges and landed on the ground. "O my God we're still alive" cheered Jules. On queue again the Zipper wheel with its few remaining cages, knocked viscously into their cage sending them hurtling (still in their cage) right into a path of a near by rollercoaster and derailed it crushing Jules and Tina.

The Zipper started to go even faster as more sparks exploded in the operating booth. Zoe was clutching Jake's arm so hard it felt numb. And Zoe was screaming so loud that it was hurting his ear drums. At the same moment a piece from the derailed rollercoaster pipe came flying at them at top speed and impaled both of them through their heads.

Jannesa's cage was one of the last remaining cages on the wheel. Tim was saying a silent prayer when he felt his lap bar become loose and heard Jannesa crash into the cage door. He caught her hand just as she was about to fall. "Tim, please don't let me go" Jannesa cried screaming her head off. It was hard for Jannesa to hold on because the Zipper was still spinning and she and Tim went upside down. Another piece of broken rollercoaster flung at their cage and went through Tim's Body. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Jannesa screamed as she and Tim's impaled corpse fell to the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Jannesa.

"What's wrong baby?" Tim asked Jannesa softly and kindly.

Jannesa looked around a saw that she was standing in the line with all her friends looking curiously at her.

Then Jannesa saw the operator come over to them and ask "What the hell is going on over here?" in a Midwestern accent.

"I….I….saw the zipper like exploding or something…. I had this…..vision….. listen you have to close the ride it's going to brake!"

"Listen missy I deal with a lot of crazies every night but you seem to be pretty normal to me so why don't you just get off this ride if something is bothering you."

"With pleasure" spat Jannesa and ran off the ride.

"Wait up sweaty" said Tim as he left the ride.

"Now listen to me folks" said the operator to the worried looking people waiting in line "in all my 20 years working at the carnival I have never witnessed a ride crash. This ride is 100 safe."  
"That's B.S." yelled Owen and with that he and Larry left.

"Shit, if those two leave I'm leaving to cause they're smart and know about this stuff" said Pam.

In silent agreement the whole group left the ride and went over to the elephant ear stand where Tim and Jannesa where waiting.

"What the hell was that all about, Ms. ESP.?" bellowed Jake at Jannesa.

"Dude, just shut up can't you see she's going through a hard time" said Tim

Jannesa saw the operator let in the people who were waiting in the line.

"Ya Jake lay of and buy me an elephant ear" Zoe said kissing Jake.

Then Zoe and Jake went over to the stand.

Jannesa then heard a loud metallic explosion and heard people screaming.

She then remembered that a cage had flown into the elephant ear stand. With all her might she ran as fast as she could and pushed Zoe and Jake down just as the cage crashed into the stand.

"O my God!" screamed Zoe who was struggling to get off of the floor.

The three of them ran over to the group and everyone started running to the exit.

Jannesa looked over her shoulder and saw people screaming and running.

The Zipper had already thrown off a dozen cages. The operator tried to get out of his booth but a cage landed on him and squished him.

At the parking lot Mellissa and Justin went for their car and the rest of the group ran for Jakes expensive Hummer. As they all climbed in Jake gunned the V8 engine and he drove off.

"Thanks for saving our lives Jan" said Jake as he kept his eye on the road.

They all thanked her and Tim thanked her by giving her a firm kiss.

"How did you know….." started Tina.

"I don't know how I knew I just had this premonition thing and… I can't explain it." said Jannesa.

"In this premonition what exactly happened?" asked Owen from the back seat.

"Well I saw us going on the ride then the ride malfunctioned when a speaker exploded and then basically I saw everyone die." Answered Jannesa.

"Oh crap" murmured Karen.

Meanwhile Mellissa and Justin drove to Justin's house and sat down on the couch.

"That was scary what happened at the fair" said Mellissa as Justin kissed her.

"Let's get our minds off of it" Justin said as he was unbuttoning her shirt.

"You nasty boy" said Mellissa as he took off her shirt.

They didn't notice the loose hanging scimitars that Justin's dad had gotten in Saudi Arabia. Justin got on top of Mellissa and she moaned in pleasure. Then one sharp scimitar fell on Justin's neck and cut it clean off. Mellissa screamed as the head rolled onto her lap and blood splattered on her and the wall. The other scimitar fell but Mellissa blocked it with Justin's body. It made a wet sound when it split Justin through his chest.

Wailing,Mellissa rolled off the couch and crawled to the telephone and called the ambulance.


End file.
